Thick & Thin
by darlingc
Summary: Ella era perfecta. El era imperfecto. Ella era fria y calculadora. El era sencillo y amable. Tan distintos , tan opuestos  ; pero locos el uno por el otro. Una relacion prohibida y mal vista por muchos , pero simplemente era amor verdadero. Bwen , BxG.
1. Gwen

Siempre pensé que mi vida era perfecta. Y lo era.

Lo tenía todo. Hogar, familia, amigos, excelentes notas, popularidad, belleza, un novio perfecto al cual quería mucho.

Muchas personas me envidiaban por la perfección que había en mi vida. Y yo sonreía con satisfacción al saber que muchos anhelaban tener todo lo que yo tenía.

Pero a pesar de todo, a veces sentía que algo me hacía falta en mi vida. No puedo explicar exactamente que era, pero era _algo _especial que necesitaba en mi vida.

A veces, buscaba a través de mi mente tratando de encontrar la respuesta de aquel acertijo. Pero, nunca lo encontré. Incluso pasaba noches enteras, buscando a través de todas las maneras posibles, encontrar mi respuesta tan anhelada.

Hasta el día de hoy.

Hoy descubrí aquello que necesitaba.

Era esa felicidad a la vida, ese brillo intenso que había en _el,_ esa valentía caracterizada en _él_ y simplemente en _el_.

Era _él_, el chico más imperfecto del planeta pero que me atraía con locura por alguna extraña razón. Su mirada, tan penetrante cada vez que me miraba; su color de ojos, idéntico al mío que eran casi la réplica exacta de mi par de ojos verdes. Su amabilidad, sus ganas de dar todo su ser por las personas que él amaba, y yo era muy afortunada, pues era parte del círculo de personas que él diese su vida por salvar a sus amados.

Y no era mi novio.

Sino simplemente Ben Tennyson, _mi primo_. Si, el patético y estúpido de mi primo.

Siempre he estado celosa de _él,_ porque _el_ siempre ha tenido la atención, la estimación que yo realmente me merezco y la tiene _el_. El tiene lo que a mí me pertenece y estaría dispuesta a arrebatárselo y quedarme con lo que yo me merezco, a no ser de que no lo haga porque…

Me este enamorando de _él_.

No es posible. No. Nunca.

_El_ es imperfecto y yo soy perfecta. Yo soy miles de veces mejor que _él_, pero…

¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

¿Sera posible que todo esto me este pasando a mi?

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Di un largo suspiro y seguí continuando de leer mi libro de literatura inglesa. No iba a permitir que aquellos inútiles pensamientos me invadiesen.

Pero seguían presentes estos pensamientos, y cada vez que intentaba dejar de pensar menos, más me invadían y me sentía agobiada.

Al parecer mi primo se dio cuenta que estaba sumida en mis profundas reflexiones.

-¿Qué sucede Gwen? – pregunto Ben con su típica mirada de preocupación.

-No es nada. Creo que necesito un poco de aire. – respondí, mirándolo con atención. Se veía tan perfecto aquella noche , con sus típicos jeans y su camisa negra , su cabello despeinado y rebelde y sus ojos más brillantes que la luna.

-Oh – respondió mi primo. – Pues porque no sales a tomar un poco de aire al jardín.

Idiota. Qué respuesta tan estúpida.

-Hmmm . Buena idea. Creo que eso hare. – respondí con una sonrisa de hipocresía.

Deje mi libro en el sofá y me aleje de la sala, abandonando a mi primo.

Antes de salir al jardín, escuche su voz que decía:

-Si, Julie; te espero aquí en un momento.

Maldición. Y lo que me hacía falta era esa inútil de su novia Julie.

**A/N: bien … les gusto? Digan si por favor. Una nueva idea que vino a mi pequeña cabeza revuelta de ideas. Cada capítulo será escrito en primera persona , osea un capitulo para Gwen y otro para Ben.**

**Y si , es un Ben xGwen.**

**Ojala les haya gustado. Aquí se muestra a una Gwen calculadora y egoísta. Muy egoísta. Terriblemente egoísta. Pero bueno , ya se le ira quitando poco a poco.**

**Anhelo con el corazón sus reviews. La vida de escritor no es fácil y más si tienes escuela y miles de proyectos por hacer! Necesito un respiroo! HEELP!**

**Y el próximo cap . es acerca de Ben y sus reflexiones.**

**See ya Bwenevites.**


	2. Ben

**A/N: Me alegra que haya sido muy bien recibida esta historia. Este capítulo es acerca de las reflexiones de Ben. Y aquí el Omnitrix si existe. Es que adoro ese reloj que no sé porque lo cambiaron por Ultimatrix!**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece.**

Creo que siempre he sido un chico normal, bueno no tan normal. Voy al colegio, no saco excelentes notas aunque soy muy bueno jugando soccer.

No soy muy atractivo, bueno tal vez un poco. ¿Sera esa la razón por la cual muchas chicas piden mi número de teléfono móvil?

Y lo que me faltaba. Poseo un reloj alienígeno que me convierte en muchos aliens y soy un _héroe_ para muchos.

Pero yo sin el Omnitrix soy Ben y simplemente Ben.

Mi vida es algo complicada. Tengo responsabilidades desde una edad muy temprana y creo que eso me ha permitido madurar un poco.

Aunque claro, los smoothies y las papas fritas con chile son lo máximo.

Me siento conforme con lo que tengo. Mi familia, mi linda novia Julie al cual quiero mucho y pocos amigos. Yo no anhelo una vida llena de lujos ni dinero ni nada, sino una vida sencilla. Pero sé que para mí, lo sencillo no existe en mi vida.

No sé si este loco o este comenzando a reflexionar demasiado, pero a veces ciento que necesito algo más en vida. Realmente no sé que es, y me cuesta mucho trabajo saber que es.

Aunque creo que lo encontré hoy.

Es algo difícil de explicar y casi imposible de realizar. Pero ¿Sera cierto esa vieja creencia infantil de que los sueños se hacen realidad? En fin …

Creo que…

Me estoy enamorando. Y no de mi novia.

Sino de _ella_.

La chica que conozco desde mi infancia, Con la que siempre me he peleado de por vida, La que últimamente aparece constantemente en mis sueños, Su cabellera pelirroja, sus ojos mas verdes que las esmeraldas, es la chica más perfecta que existe en el mundo. Y la más egoísta de todas. Aquella chica, _Ella_.

Es la chica de mis sueños. Estoy seguro.

Es Gwen, _mi prima_.

¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Eso nunca pasara!

Pero… ¿ Valdrá la pena intentarlo?

Hoy note a Gwen algo extraña. Al parecer leía uno de esos libros de Literatura que te ponen a leer para que escribas aburridos discursos de más de 2000 palabras con tal de obtener una patética calificación.

Pero no estaba pensando acerca del libro que estaba leyendo, era algo más. Parecía preocupada y melancólica.

Últimamente ha estado muy huraña.

-¿Qué sucede Gwen? – pregunte preocupado.

Ella me volteo a ver y se quedo un momento mirándome fijamente. Aquella mirada recelosa típica de ella. Aunque debo de aclarar que aun así, se veía hermosa como siempre.

-No es nada. Creo que necesito un poco de aire, es todo. – me respondió fingiendo una sonrisa. Yo sabía muy bien cuando algo andaba mal en ella.

-Oh – conteste – Pues porque no sales a tomar un poco de aire al jardín.

_Qué respuesta más estúpida._

-Tienes razón, eso hare. – dijo Gwen y al dejar su libro en el sofá ; salió de la sala.

La mire con atención y pude ver que algo la preocupaba.

Tal vez había tenido un riña con Kevin. Oh , ese idiota de Kevin.

Si ese tipo lastima a mi… digo a Gwen , se las verá conmigo y toda la familia Tennyson.

De pronto mi teléfono móvil sonó, cheque el número y vi que era Julie.

Me llamaba diciéndome que llegaría en unos minutos a mi casa, ya saben para pasar tiempo juntos.

-Si Julie ; te espero aquí en un momento.

Rápidamente escuche un fuerte portazo de la puerta de la entrada. Sabía que la última persona que había salido era Gwen.

Algo le pasaba a Gwen. Y lo iba a descubrir.

Pero por ahora , creo que me preparare para recibir a Julie.

**A/N: Bueno, aquí están las reflexiones de Ben. Poco a poco le irán entendiendo. Creo que aquí tiene algo de la personalidad de Ben, amante de sus seres queridos ( y de Gwen , al parecer) , de los smoothies y las papas fritas con chile , y de su vida con el Omnitrix.**

**Aunque se preocupa por Gwen, por obvias razones al final se muestra desinteresado y decide esperar a su novia Julie ( mal hecho Benjamin! ) , pero ya verán las consecuencias .**

**Les agradezco que hayan leído el capitulo anterior y que les haya gustado la fuerte personalidad de Gwen , si .. yo se que Gwen no es 100% así ; pero así quise que fuese el carácter del personaje.**

**Saludos. Y no se olviden del colegio claro! Por mas tedioso que sea!**


	3. Relexiones de Gwen

**A/N: Horraay! Despues de una tediosa y aburrida semana escolar , al fin tengo un poco de tiempo limitado para escribir.**

**Y estas son las reflexiones de Gwen nuevamente. **

**Ben 10 no me pertenece. Tal vez si me perteneciese, dejaría de estudiar! Just kidding!**

**

* * *

**

Definitivamente necesitaba un buen respiro de aire fresco. Hacia unas semanas que me mude a la casa de mis tíos Carl y Sandra ya que mis padres se habían ido de segunda luna de miel a Australia y no querían que me quedase sola en la casa y Ken … bueno ; el estaba lejos de Bellwood por un tiempo.

Me dirigí a un columpio que había en el jardín, aun recuerdo cuando Ben y yo nos peleábamos por ese dichoso columpio.

Tiempos aquellos…

Me senté en el columpio y simplemente suspire.

¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Yo , Gwendolyn Tennyson ; la chica más perfecta y con una vida de lujo , todos me conocían como la chica más popular de la escuela , las mas atlética en judo & karate , la más femenina y hermosa , incluso había ganado 3 años consecutivos la corona como reina del baile , las aplicada e inteligente de todas , la mejor en todo. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Pero, se dice comúnmente que uno nunca está satisfecho con lo que se tiene.

¿Sera cierto?

Nunca he creído en esos estúpidos clichés que todo mundo dice. Estupideces.

Puras estupideces.

Pero hoy descubrí que aquellos tontos clichés en lo que nunca habían creído, a veces tenían algo de razón.

Algo me hacía falta.

Y yo, bueno; mi corazón sabia realmente que era _aquello _que necesitaba.

Ben …

Miles de recuerdos vividos en mi infancia aparecían como una película en mi mente. Rápidamente, imágenes pasaban a través de mi cabeza y podía recordar cada momento vivido con aquel chico y su misterioso reloj.

Pero es que … ¿Cómo pude fijarme en alguien tan simple y tonto como Ben? ¡Él es Ben!

Si Ben no tuviese su Omnitrix, no sería nada. No sería el héroe que él es , ni tendría poderes ni nada. Sería un don nadie.

Mas sin embargo, me gustaba; sí que me gustaba Ben. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero el era muy poco para mí, yo me merezco algo mejor que Ben.

Volví a suspirar y mire el cielo estrellado. Cada vez que veía aquellas diminutas estrellas a la vista pero enormes en realidad, me producía una paz inmensa en mi interior.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la casa y entre sigilosamente. Al parecer Ben no estaba ahí. Debió haber salido con esa bastardita de Julie.

Hmmm…

Decidí tomarme una larga ducha para después leer un poco y descansar, pues era algo tarde. Subí las escaleras con tranquilidad pero de pronto, un sonido suave y extraño atrajo mi atención.

Me detuve por un instante y me quede en silencio para ver si podía escuchar de nuevo ese sonido tan extraño pero que se me hacia conocido.

Y lo volví a escuchar.

Y supe que sonido o mejor dicho, que sonidos eran.

Gemidos.

Me acerque un poco más a la habitación de donde provenían aquellos sonidos y descubrí que provenían de la habitación de Ben.

Mi respiración se volvió tensa y mi corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad terrible.

No …

No puede ser posible.

Sin tratar de hacer ruido me acerque a la habitación, y no sé si por casualidad o por estupidez, la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Era algo mínimo, pero pude ver todo.

Vi a un par de cuerpos, desnudos, agitados; yo sabía muy bien acerca de este tipo de manifestaciones ; al parecer estaban en el clímax del acto , pues sus cuerpos se veían tensos y llenos de sudor , ya que era verano y en la habitación de Ben no había ventilador.

Me tape mi boca con una de mis manos para no emitir un sonido y contemple la escena por unos instantes más.

Era muy obvio que Ben tuviese relaciones con su novia, pero ¿Desde cuándo me afectaba tanto esto?

¿Desde cuándo?

Corrí rápidamente a la habitación que mis tíos me habían brindado para que descansase. Cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí a mi cama, pero antes de que llegase a ella, me desplome y caí de rodillas.

Amargas y pesadas lagrimas descendían de mis preciosos ojos.

Sentía confusión, pesadez, temor , ira , coraje , venganza , dolor …

Mucho dolor…

_Yo me merezco a alguien mejor que él , yo soy perfecta , yo soy perfecta._ Pero no me bastaba.

Comencé a sollozar y mis sollozos se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores, golpeaba con mis manos el estúpido piso, me jalaba mi cabello con fuerza , gritaba y gritaba.

Me dolía tanto…

Dolía tanto el saber que yo era capaz de conseguir que hasta el chico mas apuesto cayese rendido ante mí y que no pudiese ser capaz de conseguir al chico que yo tanto anhelaba…

Ahora entiendo el dolor del amor no correspondido.

La odiaba, odiaba a esa idiota y patética de Julie. Porque ella tenía el tesoro que yo tanto anhelaba para completar mi vida. Ella lo tenía, me vengaría de ella. Si. De esa _mocosa_.

Yo debería ser ella, yo debería ser la que sintiese los labios del ojiverde con los míos , yo debería sentir esa sensación de que él nunca me abandonaría y siempre estaría ahí para protegerme. Yo debería ser la que estuviese siempre en sus brazos protectores y cálidos. Yo debería ser la que le hiciese el amor siempre y para siempre.

Pero no era ella.

No tenía lo que yo tanto anhelaba.

Mi sueño más preciado. Mi anhelo.

No lo tenía.

Y como me dolía.

Seguí llorando hasta que llegue al momento en que sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Que patética era.

Yo no debería estar llorando por _él_, por ese inepto.

Tenía a Kevin y me bastaba por ahora.

Deje de llorar.

Me senté en mi cama y me contemplaba a través del gran espejo. A pesar de que mi rostro estaba enrojecido, me veía hermosa como siempre.

Eso me consoló.

-Te odio Ben Tennyson y … te amo. – me dije a mi misma.

-¿Gwen? – escuche una voz que provenía de mi puerta.

No me gire para saber quién era , yo sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz.

* * *

**A/N: Si , ódienme por poner Benlie aquí ; pero es que así decidí que fuese. Pobre Gwen… pero como siempre , su orgullo le vence.**


	4. Relexiones de Ben

**A/N: Actualización!

* * *

**

Apenas abrí mis ojos y pude contemplar el techo de mi habitación. Parpadee dos veces y ahora vi a una chica, bueno a _mi_ chica que dormía profundamente y que abrazaba a la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza con efusividad.

Sonreí, y me acerque a ella. Pude sentir el aroma a jazmines que emanaba de su corta cabellera negra. Acaricie su cabello sedoso por un tiempo y le di un suave beso en su frente.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa.

Me sentía afortunado al estar al lado de alguien tan dulce como ella.

La joven abrió sus ojos caramelos que me miraban con brillo y felicidad.

-Ben … - Julie dijo somnolienta

-¿Cansada? – le pregunte amorosamente

Ella asintió con su cabeza y se acerco a mí, buscando mis brazos cálidos y protectores.

Aunque lo que había ocurrido había sido hermoso y muy placentero, me sentía confundido y temeroso. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a alguien que amaba mucho, mas yo sabía muy bien que no era así.

¿O sí?

Gwen …

Abraze a Julie con más fuerza y le dije:

-Deberías apurarte , mi prima no debe de tardar en llegar , al igual que mis padres.

El rostro de la chica pelinegra cambio de felicidad y destello a una mirada recelosa y frustrada.

-Pero Ben! , quiero estar más tiempo así contigo … - respondió ella , al mismo momento en que se pegaba mas a mi cuerpo y me besaba con efusividad.

Pero yo seguía sintiendo esa culpa en mi interior.

Gwen …

-Yo también amor , pero ya te dijo que Gwen llegara pronto.

-Gwen , siempre Gwen. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Tienes miedo a que nos vea así? Como si ella no supiera nada de esto , se ve que es una experta en esta materia … - dijo Julie con una expresión que me dio un poco de miedo. Ella no era así.

Pero estaba hablando mal de Gwen , de _mi Gwen_ y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Basta! – grite mientras me soltaba de ella. – Deja de hablar mal de Gwen. No me importa que nos vea así , pero ella también merece respeto .

-Pretextos , puros pretextos … - grito Julie con furor y se levanto de la cama para colocarse de nuevo su ropa.

-Por ahora , no quiero hablar contigo por un tiempo. – añadió y salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

Yo simplemente refunfuñe, frustrado y me dirigí a tomarme una larga y fría ducha.

Al salir de mi ducha, me sentí un poco mejor y Salí al pasillo para checar si Gwen ya había llegado.

Al parecer ya estaba ahí , pues estaba la lámpara encendida de su habitación.

Entre y vi a Gwen que estaba sentada en su cama de espaldas, al parecer había dicho algo ; pero no pude entender bien lo que había dicho.

-¿Gwen? – pregunte algo preocupado.

Ella no se giro para voltearme a ver , permaneció estática como una piedra.

-¿Gwen? – volví a preguntar mientras me acercaba mas a ella.

Ella se giro.

Al fin.

Pero al verla, descubrí que sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas estaban enrojecidos y brillosos. Su rostro no tenía esa expresión fría pero seductora, tan típica de ella. Se veía triste, sin brillo , sin color.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Gwen con recelo, mientras se levantaba de la cama y evitaba mirarme.

-Pensé que todavía no llegabas… - respondí, algo confundido. ¿Desde cuándo era tan evasiva conmigo? Bueno lo era a veces, pero solo para molestarme. Ahora la veía diferente.

-Linda noche ¿eh? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa diabólica y egoísta.

¿A qué se refería?

-Gwen , dime qué te pasa … - me acerque a ella mientras la tomaba por las muñecas e intentaba de todas las maneras posibles para que me mirase.

-No es tu asunto. – Gwen respondió con voz apagada .

Más me miro y me perdí en sus preciosos ojos. La tome más fuerte y la apreté hacia mí, para brindarle protección. Ella intento separarse de mí , mas yo la forcejee mientras ella trataba de huir. Más no lo logro. Ambos terminamos en su pequeña cama, yo arriba de ella.

-Déjame … - ella dijo con frustración.

Más yo no respondí. La necesitaba, tanto como ella me necesitaba a mí.

Uní con fuerza mis labios a los de ella. Ella al principio se rehusó, pero me sorprendió que ella lo profundizara. Mis manos se dirigieron hacia sus mejillas. Pude sentir lo coloradas que estaban.

Acaricie por un momento su cabellera pelirroja. Siempre quise hacer eso.

Era un sueño realidad. Casi perfecto.

Pero ella se soltó de mí con fuerza y dijo:

-No. Esto no está bien.

Quise acercarme de nuevo a ella, intentando besarla de nuevo , pero ella me jalo con fuerza y me saco de su habitación.

Pude observar lo frustración y confusión que había en su rostro. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y permanecí ahí, parado como tonto ; esperando que ella abriese de nuevo la puerta.

Pero lo único que ocurrió es que escuche unos sollozos profundos que provenían dentro de su habitación.

* * *

**A/N: Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda los capítulos siguientes. Les gustaran.**

**Por ahora, déjenme un review pleaase! Y les deseo una excelente semana , con tareas y escuela y todo , pero les deseo lo mejor.**


	5. Torbellino

**A/N: Hola mis estimados lectores, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Si, voy actualizando algo rápido pero es que me siento súper inspirada para escribir. Esta parte es acerca de Gwen.

* * *

**

Me encontraba leyendo _Ivanhoe _en mi habitación, pero por más que intentaba concentrarme en mi lectura, no podía.

Me sentía llena de ira, temor y sobre todo tristeza. Si , tristeza.

¡! Como era posible que yo, una chica tan perfecta y llena de felicidad, tuviese tristeza!

Pues esa era la dura realidad.

Me tocaba mis labios con temor y aun podía sentir la sensación aquella que Ben me había dejado. Aquel beso lleno de frustración y dolor, seguía permaneciendo en mi mente.

Pero no, eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Yo no puedo amarlo.

Mas sin embargo, lagrimas corrían a través de mis mejillas.

No lo amo, yo lo sé; solo es un caprichito mío.

Pero me duele verlo con _ella_ , esa maldita mocosa. Deberían ver su mirada hipócrita y falsa. Yo se que ella no lo ama. Solo está con el por satisfacción e interés.

Pero ya me las pagara.

Por quitarme y ganarme lo que es mío.

Ya se me ocurrirá un plan en mente.

Y la humillare , si , la humillare tanto que nunca lo podrá olvidar.

De pronto , mi móvil sonó.

Era Kevin.

Tome el aparato y conteste con suma tranquilidad:

-Hola , habla Gwen.

-Gwen , muñeca soy yo. – logre escuchar la voz de Kevin del otro lado de la línea

-Sí , supongo que eres tú. – respondí con una risa cansada

-Vamos princesa , te noto tensa y aburrida. ¿No quieres venir a disfrutar un rato conmigo? – pregunto Kevin con su voz seductora.

Adoraba esa voz , por alguna extraña razón.

-Hmmm , déjame pensarlo – conteste , aunque bueno ; era una buena oferta. Pasar un poco de diversión, no estaba tan mal.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en una hora Kev.

-Así me gusta … lleva algo cómodo muñeca , bye – respondió Kevin y la llamada finalizo.

Despues de la llamada , me tome una ducha fría .Mientras me duchaba , podía sentir esa frescura en mi cuerpo y poco a poco me iba sintiendo mejor.

Al vestirme , me puse unos jeans y un top negro que combinaba perfectamente conmigo. Mi cabellera aun seguía algo húmedo, por lo que decidí no hacerme ningún peinado laborioso.

Baje a la planta baja , ya para salir , pues el apartamento de Kevin no estaba muy lejos de la casa de mis tíos. Vi a Ben que estaba viendo televisión , uno de esas _sitcoms_ aburridas que transmiten en la noche.

El ojiverde noto mi presencia y se volteo a mirarme por unos instantes. Se veía impresionado ante la belleza que estaba contemplando. Eso ya lo sabía. Pero pronto , hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto y frunció el ceño

-A donde no te importa. – le conteste groseramente.

Ben se levanto de un salto y se acerco a mí con simpatía. O al menos eso fingía hacer.

-Vamos Gwen , no seas grosera.

-Ya te dije que no es algo que necesitas saber .

-¡Pero es que no entiendes! – grite violentamente.

-Que va , ahora que tus papas no están aquí , es responsabilidad _nuestra_ de cuidarte. – dijo Ben mientras me tomaba de las muñecas .

Sentí una terrible descarga de electricidad cuando él me tomo con fuerza hacia él.

Y ahí estábamos … cara a cara , tan cerca el uno del otro. Su mirada de preocupación y dudas era notoria. Me miraba con rencor , y era tan penetrante su mirada , que en vez de que yo sintiera temor , lo miraba con profundidad y reto.

-Ya no soy una pequeña Ben , tengo 18 y puedo hacer lo que quiera. – le respondí sintiéndome superior.

-¡Dime a dónde vas! – grito Benjamin mientras me apretaba contra la pared con violencia.

-Iré a casa de Kevin – dije con una sonrisa tremendamente maligna.

-¿Y porque a estas horas eh? ¿Qué piensas hacer con el tan tarde? ¿Acostarte con él?

-¡Cállate! ¡ Que yo no digo nada cuando tú te acuestas con tu noviecita en tu propia casa! – grita mientras intentaba separarme de él.

Maldición.

Vi el cambio de expresión en mi primo. Se puso pálido e intento desviar mi mirada.

-Vamos! Responde! ¡Acaso no es cierto que … - pero antes de que pudiese terminar mi oración , Ben se acerco a mí con violencia y me beso con necesidad y pasión.

Yo lo apreté mas contra mí , para sentir esa calidez tan típica de él. Lancé mis brazos hacia su cuello , mientras el intentaba profundizar el beso con furia. El me tomo con fuerza de la cintura, intentando que no me escapase de el.

_Oh Ben! Porque haces esto! No me lastimes de esta manera!_

-¡!Déjame! – comenzó a gritar con dolor

Mas el no respondía. Comenzó a besarme con más fuerza y después comenzó a descender. Pero no.

Tome fuerzas y rápidamente , me solté de él y le di una bofetada.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a besarme Benjamin Tennyson! ¡ Te detesto! ¡Te odio! – grite con lagrimas en mis ojos.

El me miraba jadeante , con frustración en sus ojos y su mejilla estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡ Yo también te detesto Gwendolyn! – grito Ben

Lo mire con rencor. Me dolía.

Sin seguir con la pelea , Salí rápidamente y deje a mi primo ahí , solo.

Tome mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Kevin , que estaba a unas cuadras más adelante.

¿Quieres venganza Ben? Pues ya la veras.

Por ahora , solo pensaba en relajarme y tener mucha pero mucha diversión con mi novio.

* * *

**A/N: si si , ya lo sé. HATE MEE! Por poner Gwevin & Benlie! , pero es que así es esta historia. Es dura y con mucho drama , pero asi es.**

**Pero no se preocupen , lo mejor apenas vienes. : )**

**Y respecto a lo último de este capítulo , ya se imaginaran la diversión que tendrá gwen , pero eso no lo escribiré porque es demasiado horrendo para mí.**

**En fin Bweenevites , espero con ansias sus super reviews!**

**Besos!**


	6. Apariencias

**A/N: UPDATE! Sí , estoy súper cansadísima por una larga & pesada semana , pero aquí estoy invirtiendo un poco de tiempo como escritora .**

**Me gustaría agradecer a mis lectores y a aquellos que dejan un review. Ustedes son mi motor para seguir escribiendo!**

**Este capítulo es medio relleno , pero es parte de la historia. Ah y claro , el turno de relatar es para Ben.

* * *

**

A veces , me cuesta muchísimo trabajo el comprender a Gwen. Ella no es de esas chicas que siempre están sonrientes o que son todo el tiempo amables y tranquilas.

Gwen es de esas chicas que son hermosas, pero totalmente frías en su interior. Cuando se mostraba alegre , lo único que ella expresaba era una leve sonrisa y cuando se enojaba … bueno ya se imaginaran como a la linda princesa convertida en bruja.

Pero a pesar de todo , algo que siempre me ha gustado de ella , es que tiene un gran corazón hacia las personas necesitadas. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel necesitado .

Pero …

¿Cómo es posible que todo mundo piense que Gwen es una chica perfecta? ¡Ella no es perfecta! Su incomparable belleza no es más que una máscara que esconde su corazón frio y egoísta , es una egoísta y eso me molesta mucho.

La espere durante toda la noche , esperando a que hora regresaría … eran horas muy tardes y solo observaba las estúpidas manecillas del reloj , y ese sonido que tiene el reloj mientras pasa cada segundo.

Pensaba miles de cosas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con ese maldito de Kevin? , o ¿Le pasaría algo? Oh no! Por favor, no! , mi corazón latía tenso y cansado e incluso comenzaba a sudar frio … pero yo sabía que ella estaba bien … en los brazos de Kevin.

¿Cómo podía fijarse ella en mi? Si yo solo soy su inepto primo , su primo. Siempre me vería como Ben Tennyson , el que arruina todo , yo soy muy poca cosa para ella . Es por eso que ella escogió a Kevin , el era fuerte y no era feo , pero sus sombríos ojos me decían que no era del fiar. Y me preocupaba, porque yo quería lo mejor para ella ; pero pues , creo que esa frase de que las chicas prefieren a los chicos rudos y delincuentes es verdad.

Y pasaba cada hora y ella no llegaba …

Y me frustraba …

Y no dormí esa noche simplemente por esperarla , por esperar a aquella doncella que no me estaba permitido amarla.

Rato despues , pude observar el amanecer a traves de una ventana . Al fin un nuevo dia.

Para quitarme un poco el cansancio , me tome una larga ducha . Baje a desayunar con mis papas, pues estos ya se habían despertado tiempo antes.

Podía sentir el dulce olor de las tostadas dulces con mantequilla y el típico café negro que mi padre tomaba. También se escuchaba la radio a un volumen bajo.

Me senté al lado de papa , y di un respiro. Mi padre leía el periódico y mi madre cocinaba algo en la estufa.

-Ben , amor mío ¿Ya quieres desayunar? – mi madre pregunto con su dulce voz. Oh , cuanto la quería y cuanto me mimaba.

-Si , por favor. – respondí mientras daba unos golpecitos a la mesa.

Cuando mi madre Sandra me dio mi desayuno, comencé a comer tranquilamente aunque en realidad no traía mucha hambre. Me di cuenta que mi padre me observo detenidamente por un momento , pero no me dijo nada. Siguió leyendo su periódico con interés.

-Rico desayuno madre. Ahora sí que te sacaste un mega diez. – afirme , con el fin de mantener un ambiente de conversación tranquilo.

-Eso diceselo a Gwen , ella preparo el desayuno– respondió mi madre mientras llenaba la taza de café a mi padre - ¿Mas café Carl?

_Gwen? Pero si Gwen no había llegado!_

De pronto , como de la nada , apareció Gwen con una vestimenta sencilla y su cabello peinado. No era lo mismo que llevaba la noche anterior.

_Hmm?_

-Buenos días Tía Sandra – Gwen le dijo a mi madre brindándole un beso en su mejilla , lo mismo hizo con mi padre. Eso era muy típico de ella con toda su familia , incluso conmigo.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿ No me vas a saludar? – le pregunte a mi prima con una sonrisa perspicaz.

Ella me miro fríamente, al fin y al cabo amaba esa expresión de ella. Pero sonrió gustosa .

-Ah sí, se me olvidaba. Buenos días _Benny-boo._ – y diciendo esto se acerco a mí con rapidez y rozo sus labios con los míos, enfrente de mis padres! Pero por suerte, ya saben cómo son los adultos, no se dan cuentan de lo que ocurre.

-Ah … buenos di-as- respondí algo turbado y sorprendido. Ella rio con sorna, al lograr su objetivo planeado.

-Por cierto primo , se te notan muchas ojeras … ¿ No dormiste bien? – pregunto Gwen tratando de entablar una conversación _normal_.

-¿Sera porque tu no estuviste aquí toda la noche?

-¿De qué hablan chicos? – pregunto mi madre y volteo a vernos.

Iba a decir algo, para vengarme de Gwen pero ella como siempre, empezó a decir con la más tranquilidad posible.

-Oh , se me olvido contarles tíos ; es que anoche salí con Kevin y llegue un poco tarde espero que no se molesten.

-No te preocupes sobrina mía , está bien. Por cierto, la próxima vez que veas a Kevin , le mandas saludos de mi parte. – respondió mi padre mientras miraba a mi prima con sencillez.

Era una maldita mentirosa. La odiaba. Era tan astuta y capaz de hacer pensar a los demás que era simplemente perfecta. Y no lo era, yo lo sabía muy bien.

-¿ Y como a qué hora llegaste? – pregunto Sandra algo perspicaz.

Al fin.

-Oh , como a las dos de la mañana pero entre por la puerta trasera para no molestarlos. – respondió Gwen mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja.

¡¿Puerta trasera? ¡Eso significa que gaste toda una noche esperándola para olvidar que había una puerta trasera en mi casa! No es posible…

Hice una cara de disgusto y me sumí profundamente en mis pensamientos absurdos.

-Hola al mundo Ben , ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Gwen mientras me tomaba de la muñeca con delicadeza.

-¿Qué? Ah sí … estoy bien. – respondi

Ella me miro y se dibujo una sonrisa triunfante. Ella había ganado la batalla. Tomo otro sorbo de su jugo y pude notar que ella se mojo sus labios y me observo con seducción.

_Oh maldita seductora , no hagas eso ; me vuelves loco!_

Pero no me rendiría. ¿Quería venganza? Pues ya la tendría …

-Me retiro. – dijo Gwen después de lavar su plato y ayudarle a mi madre con algunas cosas – le prometí al abuelo Max que lo visitaría hoy.

Yo simplemente observe como desaparecía de la cocina … mi princesa prohibida , que tanto anhelaba … Como podia llegar a ser mia una persona como ella? Tan dificil de conseguir ...

* * *

**A/N: Estaba leyendo algunos de mis reviews y me gusto uno que decía que este fic era algo masoquista, y si eso creo que es. Pero es que quiero centrarlo en la relación de amor y odio de Ben y Gwen y la dificultad de mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero ya verán, los capítulos son medios dramáticos o algo así, pero el final va a ser muy dulce.**

**En fin , gracias a todos los que leen mis fanfics , es muy agradable ver que aceptan mis escritos aunque yo sé que no son los mejores.**

**Por ahora , tengo muchos deberes que hacer ; espero y la próxima semana tener un tiempo disponible para actualizar … creo que me he estresado demasiado.**

**Les quiero recomendar un libro. ¿Conocen de la escritora V.C Andrews? Bueno , ella escribió La Saga Dollanganger , y su primer libro se llama "Flores en el ático" , digamos que ese lo tenía que leer para este semestre de clases , pero me gusto tanto que lo termine de leer en una semana e incluso conseguí los libros siguientes. Llore , rei y me enoje al leer ese libro. Muy conmovedor y triste ah y … tiene incesto ese libro! Casi grito de la emoción , okk no.**

**Pero en fin , ojala logren adquirirlo ;)**

**Saludos lectores y que pasen un excelente fin de semana!**


	7. Visitando al abuelo Max

**A/N: Que tal? Aquí dejándoles una actualización. Wow , la semana si que se va rapidísima no creen?**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece. Este capítulo es de Gwen.

* * *

**

Para quitarme un poco el estrés escolar y de paso lo que me estaba ocurriendo con mi querido primo, decidí visitar al abuelo Max , hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y extrañaba platicar con él y que me contase sus historias que ya tanto me sabia y sobre todo , que me diese consejos.

Tal vez si mi abuela Verdona estuviese con él, su vida sería mucho mejor.

La casa del abuelo era pequeña , con una linda fachada y un roble enorme. Al lado de su casa _cottage_ , se encontraba el viejo camper en el cual él , yo y Ben pasamos muchos tiempos divertidos.

Tiempos aquellos.

Salude al abuelo con un efusivo abrazo , me encanta estar con mi querido abuelo. Era como mi padre , a pesar de que yo tenía padres pero no pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo.

Al parecer al abuelo le habían salido más canas y había adelgazado un poco , pero seguía teniendo esa expresión agradable y fresca.

-Querida Gwenny , pasa ; prepare el budín que tanto te gusta. – me dijo el abuelo mientras dirigíamos a la cocina.

Budín?

Guac. La comida del abuelo es pésima. Eso lo sabíamos Ben y yo, pero nunca fuimos lo suficientemente capaces para decirle.

Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo.

Un enorme esfuerzo.

Mientras comía mi budín de chocolate con una lentitud que impresiono muchísimo al abuelo, me contaba que hacía poco había tenido contacto con la abuela Verdona y que esta le había dicho que estuviésemos alerta por una nueva invasión de aliens , y que tuviésemos precaución.

-Gwen , creo que deberías explicarle a Kevin que regrese al equipo , sabes que sus poderes son una gran herramienta para luchar.

-Pero abuelo , ya sabes cómo es Kevin . El afirmo que no quería regresar. Para él es una pérdida de tiempo. – conteste mientras movía la cuchara dentro del tazón y hacia círculos.

-Hmm .. – el abuelo Max frunció el ceño , mostrando muchas arrugas en su rostro. – Kevin no sabe lo que dice , además realmente lo necesitamos. Vamos , inténtalo de nuevo y vuélvelo a presionar.

-No lo sé abuelo. Kevin es algo orgulloso de sí mismo y no creo que quiera regresar , simplemente por el hecho de salvar a la humanidad. A él lo único que le importa es su auto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No le importas a Kevin o qué?

No conteste. Baje mi mirada y mire fijamente la mesa de madera. El Abuelo Max , frunció nuevamente el ceño y puso su mano en su barbilla , observándome fijamente.

Sabía que algo me pasaba , pues era muy intuitivo aunque a veces el simplemente observaba y nunca preguntaba nada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y era urgente. Lo que me estaba ocurriendo con Ben me estaba volviendo loca. Y sentía un horrible peso dentro de mí que no me permitía avanzar. Tenía miedo. ¿A quién le podía decir que me estaba enamoran… digo que me estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas con _mi primo_? Me tacharían de extraña y sucia.

Y no era cualquier chico. Era Ben.

-Hija , casi no has comido nada de tu budín. – me dijo el abuelo con mirada preocupada. Aunque yo sabía que él no estaba preocupado por el budín.

-Oh – respondí – es que comí en casa de mis tíos y no tengo mucha hambre.

-Vamos Gwen , sé que no te gusta mi comida. Yo lo sé.

El abuelo hizo una expresión de yo-lo-se-todo y no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-Gwen…

-¿Si abuelo? – pregunte mientras miraba hacia la ventana , si hacia contacto con los ojos del abuelo ; el descubriría que estaba escondiendo algo.

-Vamos. No evites mi mirada hija. Te he notado extraña, la última vez que viniste a visitarme estabas un poco más alegre y contenta de que habías iniciado una relación con Kevin pero ahora , te noto mas pálida y triste. ¿No te alimentas bien? No quiero que creas esa tonta idea de que no tienes una linda figura eh?

Yo no podía mentirle al abuelo Max.

Le quería. Le quería mucho. El había hecho tanto por mi y por Ben , que era imposible mentirle.

Si lo hiciésemos , estaríamos traicionándolo , y yo no quería eso.

-No abuelo , no es eso. – dije mientras emitía un suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? – me pregunto el abuelo mientras se acercaba mas a mí y colocaba una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro.

Titubeé un poco y después de un largo momento , no pude mas.

-Oh abuelo , si supieses …

Y comencé a llorar.

No era tristeza , era más bien frustración al dejarme influenciar por sentimientos prohibidos. Yo nunca he estado enamorada , ni lo estaré. Ni siquiera amaba a Kevin , simplemente estaba con él porque yo no podía estar sin nadie que me amase.

Yo no amo a Ben. Yo no amo a Ben.

-Tranquila hija . Cuéntame de que se trata – dijo el abuelo al acariciar mi cabello.

-No te puedo decir todo completo aun abuelo. Seria demasiada la impresión.

Le conté que me ocurrían cosas con un muchacho que no era Kevin. Pero explique que no era simplemente más que un capricho mío , pues _el_ tenia novia , pero lo triste era que todo esto me estaba afectando demasiado.

El abuelo me miraba fijamente , como si quisiese notar todos mis movimientos y expresiones. Despues de un tiempo dijo:

-Pues sea quien sea el muchacho , debe de ser mejor que Kevin. Nunca tuve confianza en él.

_Oh abuelo , si supieses que ese muchacho es tu nieto Ben._

-Tranquila Gwenny , preciosa. Tu eres la chica más valiente y fuerte de todas. Tu puedes salir delante de esto. No te preocupes.

Abrace al abuelo diciéndole un gracias y me sentí un poco mejor.

Tenía razón. Yo era fuerte y valiente. Y mucho mejor que todos. Yo saldría adelante por mí misma.

Un poco después , mientras miraba un álbum de fotografías ; encontré una foto mía y de Ben de años atrás. Salíamos los dos vestidos de trajes navideños tomados de las manos. Sonreí y pude sentir un ligero rubor en mi.

Lo más extraño es que note que el abuelo me miraba de nuevo y al parecer , pude sentir que en sus profundos pensamientos buscaba la persona de la cual era causante de mi depresión. Se turbo un momento y me miro preocupado.

Acaso habrá pensado que era … ¿Ben?

Ojala y no fuese así.

Me despedí del abuelo y le prometí que regresaría pronto.

Llegue de nuevo a casa de mis tíos.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Entre con normalidad y me dispuse a subir las escaleras , cuando escuche unos sonidos de besos provenientes de la sala.

Ha , como si no supiese de quienes eran esos sonidos.

A mí , nadie me engañaba.

Me recargue sobre la pared y mire al par de enamorados que se mostraban afectuosos en el sofá rojo.

-Vaya , vaya ; deberían tener cuidado , no los vayan a cachar por aquí … - dije con una de mis sonrisas frias.

La pelinegra me miro desafiante.

Ah , ¿eso es lo que querías? ¿Desafiarme?

Ya veras .

Ben también me miro desafiante. Sabía que todo esto estaba preparado. Lo sabía.

_Oh Benjamin Tennyson! ¿Acaso crees que puedes más que yo? ¡Jamás!_

-Lo que sea Gwen , total ; mis padres salieron hace una hora. – respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa triunfante.

Por ahora vas ganando querido Ben.

Hmm.

Y para vengarme un poquito de ellos , hice un gesto infantil. Le saque la lengua y los mire con orgullo.

Entre a mi habitación , me tome un ducha mientras cantaba en el sanitario . Me sentía poco a poco mas rejuvenecida y con fuerza.

Coloque un poco de música en mi pequeño radio , y ya vestida con una pijama azul me recosté boca arriba de mi cama y cerré mis ojos.

Al fin , paz.

Tranquilidad.

Hasta que …

Alguien me levanto con fuerza de mi cama y comenzó a besarme violentamente. Yo le respondí, besándolo con fuerza. Sabia quien era , lo sabía muy bien.

Pero de pronto , esa melancolía me invadió.

Estaba jugando conmigo. Como todos los hombres.

Le solté y le brinde una bofetada , me pare y grite:

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto!

El me observaba furioso , con una de sus manos en su mejilla golpeada.

-¡Tu eres la que me seduces! – grito Ben con fuerza.

-¿Yo? Si estas con tu noviecita , ¿por qué carajos me besas como si fuéramos algo! Sabes que está mal! Muy mal!

El se acerco a mí , me presiono con violencia hacia el de modo que comenzaba a sentirme excitada y nerviosa.

-Tú me deseas , yo lo sé… - me dijo con voz seductora mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No digas estupideces y sal de aquí. ¡Ahora mismo Benjamin Tennyson! – le ordene furiosa.

-Bah , tonterías. – bufo el ojiverde con simpleza.

-Hazlo y si no …

-Sino que … ¿eh? – pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-Sino le diré a tus padres que hay videos inapropiados de ti y Julie! Y los hay porque yo sé donde están y quien los tiene. – respondí con satisfacción.

Nadie puede contra mí.

Ben se puso congelado pero dejo de mirarme con orgullo. Se puso pálido y sin más , salió rápidamente de mi habitación.

Suspire y me acaricie un poco mi cabellera.

Ya verás Benjamin … y tu también Julie.

Ya verán.

**A/N: Pues … creo que parece relleno , pero ya viene lo bueno. Mil disculpas si no les gusta este capítulo.**

**Aun asi , pinky Promise que el próximo será mejor.**

**Au revoir!**


	8. Personalidad

**A/N: Hola! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me hacen muy pero muy feliz. Aquí les dejo este capítulo. Esta relatado por Ben.**

***Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

**

Aun podía recordar el rostro de Gwen, tan sonrojado y furioso; adoraba cada vez que se enojaba y me insultaba con sus palabras sin sentido.

A pesar de que ella se consideraba "madura" , a veces no era más que una simple niñita.

-Ben ¿Estás ahí? ¿Ben!

Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Ahora mi smoothie de fresa ya no sabía tan delicioso.

-¿Hmm? – fije mi vista hacia un par de ojos miel que me miraban con desaprobación.

-No me estas prestando atención… a ver, ¿De qué estaba hablando? – pregunto Julie con una mirada frustrante.

Titubee un poco y dije lo primero que pensé.

-Hmm, ¿smoothies? – pregunte con timidez.

Escuche el bufido de mi querida novia y prosiguió:

-No Ben , no era eso. Sabes muy bien que detesto que no me prestes atención.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. – afirme mientras le tomaba la mano a través de la pequeña mesa azul.

-De acuerdo. En fin, te comentaba que el baile es pronto. – dijo Julie mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía.

-¿Y? – pregunte sin interés. Siempre había odiado esos estúpidos bailes. Todos vestidos como si tuviésemos clase y fingir que somos interesantes. Tonterías.

-¿Cómo que "y"? Ben , sabes lo mucho que quiero ir. – la pelinegra me observo algo decepcionada.

-Oh, perdona mi desinterés Jules, es que hoy no traigo ánimos. Si, se lo que quieres; que te acompañe al baile…

-Muy bien amorcito , vas progresando … - dijo Julie mientras se acercaba a mi mejilla y me brindaba un dulce beso.

Terminamos de tomarnos nuestros smoothies y pague la cuenta. Ya al salir de decidimos salir a caminar un poco .

La tarde era muy agradable , lo cual era extraño pues en Bellwood siempre hacía mucho calor. Aunque estaba fresco y eso me agradaba mucho. Me brindaba calidez y tranquilidad.

Me encantaba estar con Julie , ella era tan dulce y tranquila. Aunque comenzaba a descubrir un lado oscuro de ella , bueno no oscuro pero sino sus defectos mas graves.

Nadie es perfecto yo lo sabía muy bien.

Tal vez era todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo que provocaba que me volviese más vulnerable y perceptivo. Siempre he sido un cabeza hueca y .. tal vez no sea el mejor en matemáticas y todas esas materias con números extraños , pero había adquirido esa capacidad de comprender si alguien era sincero o no.

Y a veces pensaba que Julie no era tan sincera conmigo.

Como si yo fuese tan sincero con ella.

A veces es bueno esconder algunas cosas.

Julie era amor , amabilidad , tranquilidad , paciencia. Yo había cometido muchos errores con ella , pero siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme y ayudarme aunque …

¿Sera que ella tuviese una personalidad posesiva como Gwen?

No , nunca.

¿Cómo puedo comparar a alguien tan maravilloso como Julie con la detestable de Gwen?

Gwen es una egoísta , todo lo quiere para ella. Nunca es sincera. ¡Incluso engaño a mis padres! Es una maestra experta en este arte de mentir y fingir que es angelical . Pero no lo es.

No lo es.

Pero la necesitaba demasiado.

Gwen.

Necesitaba tenerla a mi lado.

Gwen.

Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla , hacerla mía , solamente mía , necesitaba golpearla , gritarle todas sus malditas verdades a su cara , necesitaba decirle cuanto la odiaba y cuanto la amaba …

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

¿O si?

-¿Ben? ¡Por cielos Benjamin Tennyson! ¡Lo estas volviendo a hacer! – grito Julie furiosa

_Bienvenido al mundo otra vez._

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunte desconcertado.

Estaba comenzando a pensar demasiado.

-No te hagas … ¡No me estas prestando atención! Detesto que hagas eso! – grito nuevamente la pelinegra , acercándose a mí con furor.

-¡Calla! ¡Me estas desesperando! – grite mientras la alejaba mas de mi.

-¡Tu también me desesperas! A veces no te entiendo Ben … últimamente has estado muy raro , como frustrado. Dime …en que tanto piensas …

-En nada que te incumbe… - la interrumpí secamente.

Julie me miro decepcionada, pero aun así con su semblante tranquilo y apacible, pero su mirada cambio a una mirada rencorosa y fría y nunca más volví a ver la mirada dulce tan característica de ella.

-No me digas que es acerca de tu primita Gwen… - rio Julie con perversión.

_Gotcha._

La mire sin responderle. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Ahora comenzaba a descubrir una personalidad nueva en Julie y se notaba que era mucho peor que la personalidad de Gwen.

-Ha , se porque callas … ¡Porque tengo razón! Me di cuenta de que entre tú y tu primita había algo por ahí … he notado como se miran . ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta?

-¡Ya estoy cansado de tus niñerías Julie! ¡Eres una posesiva loca! Desde el día que tu y yo comenzamos a salir sabia que algo andaba mal en nosotros. ¡Estoy cansado! – pisaba el piso con fuerza - ¡Estoy harto! Sé que soy tonto y que no pienso congruentemente a veces , mas yo te toleraba Julie … porque te amaba , incluso Gwen me decía que tu no eras una chica de fiar y …

-¡Deja de mencionar a esa estúpida que no la soporto! – gritaba Julie mas y mas.

La tome fuertemente de las muñecas y la mire furioso.

-A Gwen nadie la insulta. Ella será lo que será , pero no permitiré que la insulten. Terminamos Julie. Y no quiero nada de reconciliaciones como las otras veces … ¡YA ESTOY HARTO!

La pelinegra me dio una terrible bofetada , ni las de mi prima me habían dolido tanto.

-A mí nadie me termina, ¿entiendes? Ya veras, que no se queda así.– dijo Julie . Dios, estaba diciendo tantas incoherencias que me asustaba.

Me aleje de ahí , lo más rápido que pude. Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado que ya ni sabía que pensar. Lo único que quería hacer era olvidarme de todo esto e irme a un lugar donde nadie me conociese para rehacer mi vida. Pero eso era una utopía.

Llegue a mi casa , tiempo después y note que mis padres no estaban , pues el auto de papa no estaba en la cochera.

Entre tranquilamente y la televisión estaba apagada. Hmm.

Me olvide de Gwen por un momento y subí a mi habitación. Me duche y me sentí mejor. Me vestí con unos jeans sencillos y una camisa blanca y me puse las sandalias de peluche de mi padre , pues me dolían demasiado mis pies.

Baje a la cocina , y me encontré a Gwen haciendo su tarea.

Estaba muy concentrada leyendo algo que al parecer era Economía. Al lado de sus libros, había una taza de café vacía y una calculadora científica. Fije mi vista en ella, su cabello largo y pelirrojo descendía de una manera preciosa a través de su espalda. Y sus ojos esmeraldas, cubiertos con los lentes de lectura que utilizaba se veían tranquilos y apacibles.

Ella me volteo a ver , al parecer no había notado mi presencia . Al mirarme, sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir un poco mas rápido y me sentía frio como un hielo.

-Hola Ben ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Gwen alzando una ceja.

Extraño.

Gwen nunca se comportaba así.

-Pues, tengo dolor de cabeza , ¿Has visto las tabletas para los dolores de cabeza? – pregunte fingiendo tranquilidad.

Gwen dejo sus estudios y se levanto de la silla , se dirigió a la pequeña canasta donde Mama guardaba las medicinas y me paso el bote de tabletas.

-Gracias . – respondí extrañado. – Te veo muy alegre Gwen . – dije , al fin y al cabo éramos primos ¿No? No significaba que siempre íbamos a estar peleados.

-Oh , debe de ser porque exente seis de mis sietes exámenes finales y que pase a la segunda fase del concurso de karate. Así tendré menos peso encima y podre visitar más seguido al abuelo , me comento que tal vez abuela Verdona vendría.

-Bien por ti Gwen .

-Por cierto Ben … el abuelo me conto que estuviésemos alerta pues era muy posible que hubiese una invasión de alienígenas pronto . – dijo Gwen mientras me pasaba el vaso de agua para tomarme la tableta.

-Oh – respondí – está bien , ya era tiempo de volver a ser el héroe de nuevo.

-Ni tanto Ben , ni tanto. – dijo Gwen con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-Pero … ¿Qué hay de tu novio Kevin?

-Kevin y yo terminamos , pero quedamos como buenos amigos aunque aún está en desacuerdo en regresar y …

Smoothies. Examenes. . Vida de héroe. Aliens.

Espera …

_Kevin y yo terminamos …_

Eso fue lo único que mi mente pudo recopilar.

¡Pero qué noticia!

-¿Ben? – me pregunto Gwen algo extrañada.

Sin pensarlo , me acerque a ella y la bese felizmente. Pensé que me iba a aventar o a golpear pero para mi sorpresa , ella respondió gustosa . Hmm , me gustaba este juego.

Pero … ¿Era más que un juego?

* * *

**A/N: Lectores! Aunque he estado ocupada y cansada y estresada aquí me tienen. ¡Escribiendo!**

**Les agradezco muchísimo por sus comentarios y opiniones. Sé que va algo lenta y ya quieren ver la acción , pero hago que esta historia sea lo más realista posible. Ya verán ;)**

**Respecto a las personalidades … a Gwen se le ira quitando algo de su maldad poco a poco … o eso parece. Y para Ben , bueno pues él está igual de frustrado solo que es meno explosivo que Gwen. Y ya vieron el cambio de Julie? Sabía que no era de fiar (Yo te lo había dicho antes Ben , pero no me hiciste caso … ) y lo de Kevin? Bueno … eso lo verán en el prox. Capitulo.**

**Otra cosa : Que padre para aquellos que consiguieron el libro "Flores en el ático" de V.C Andrews. Sé que a veces los temas son fortísimos pero es un gran libro. Incluso me hizo llorar. Para aquellos que quieran mas de esta saga , tengo los archivos PDF de los libros siguientes. Si alguien los quiere , envíenme un PM (:**

**Creo que este capítulo y el anterior no han sido lo suficientemente buenos y si , merezco regaños y lo que quieran pero intentare mejorar.**

**Comenzare a utilizar al Brainstorming(Lluvia de ideas) mas seguido…**

**Y finalmente dejo mis saludos a mis lectores. Gracias! : dextu ,BlindMaster,GTH089,Regis_Draco ,MelissaD,Hechizero15,queenBwaldorf y PrincessaLuna23 (: Gracias!**


	9. El comienzo de la venganaza

**A/N: Actualización? Hmm, eso parece. A veces siento que pierdo la inspiración , pues últimamente he estado algo cansada. En fin , aquí estoy de nuevo.**

***Ben 10 no me pertenece , si lo fuese ; ya hubiese sido millonaria.

* * *

**

Desde aquella tarde donde le conté a mi primo que había terminado mi relación con Kevin, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Pero solo un poco.

Nos peleábamos menos, había menos palabras ofensivas y sobre todo había más amabilidad entre nosotros.

Incluso mis tíos parecían algo asombrados por el cambio de actitud entre nosotros; aunque les parecía agradable saber que nos llevábamos bien. Según Lily y Carl decían que era debido a la madurez, aunque yo pensaba que era por otra razón.

Incluso pasábamos más tiempo juntos, me acompañaba a mis clases de judo ,salíamos a tomar smoothies o simplemente a dar paseos en bicicleta , incluso hacíamos carreras y claro , siempre ganaba yo.

De vez en cuando íbamos al cine a ver una que otra película más nunca veíamos la película, sino que comprábamos palomitas y se las arrojábamos a los espectadores.

Más nunca descubrían quienes eran los tan malvados que arrojaban palomitas.

Quien creyera que el fastidioso de mi primo fuera tan agradable. Si , era un tonto y a veces no pensaba muy bien ; pero me hacia reír constantemente .

Reír … yo nunca reía .

Más cuando estaba con Ben, todo cambiaba.

Incluso le permitía que me besase, si… me gustaba esa sensación cálida en mis labios. Me sentía protegida.

Pero… ¿Estaba bien lo que hacíamos?

Ni siquiera éramos pareja ni nada, éramos _primos_. Pero actuábamos como si fuésemos algo , aunque en realidad no lo éramos.

¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo lo podía entender.

Y yo, que era la sabelotodo; no me podía explicar. Me sentía confusa.

Pero, a pesar de todo; deseaba que nunca terminase.

Era como un sueño.

Un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero aun me faltaba hacer algo.

Venganza.

Si , vengarme.

Aunque aun no pensaba que hacer. Pero lo haría, para mostrarles a todos quien era yo.

Hmm, creo que comenzaba a pensar demasiado.

Me quede sola una tarde y me dispuse a hacer un proyecto en mi laptop , mientras bebía un poco de agua , una persona se recargo sobre mi hombro y me beso en la mejilla.

Sabia quien era.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ben cálidamente.

-Tarea … - respondí yo sin prestarle atención.

Ben hizo un "pff" y dijo:

-Por favor Gwen , es un día tranquilo . Te invito a cenar.

-¿Hmm? – pregunte mientras me volteaba para mirarlo de frente.

-Vamos a cenar. Yo invito. – dijo el ojiverde y me guiño el ojo.

-Dejarme pensarlo….

-Gwen… - Ben hizo un gesto graciosísimo.

-Está bien – respondí – pero nada de ir a cenar hamburguesas.

Benjamin hizo una sonrisa y respondió:

-Está bien. Lo que tú quieras.

-De acuerdo. – dije mientras apagaba mi laptop.

Ben me tomo de las muñecas con fuerza y mirándome a los ojos , me pregunto con dulzura ; como si un niño esperase su anhelado juguete.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso? – pregunto

-¿Por qué razón te mereces un beso? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Porque …

Me acerque a él y le brinde un cálido beso en sus labios. A veces Ben era algo infantil.

-Ahora me iré a arreglar. – dije .

Podría decirse que me tarde un buen tiempo para escoger algo sencillo para salir. Me duche y espere , tiempo después a que mi cabellera se secase un poco , pues la secadora no funcionaba.

Aun no me colocaba mi blusa para salir, por lo que vestía mi blusa de tirantes interior. Decidí bajar por un poco de agua , pues me había dado algo de sed.

Bebí con tranquilidad el agua y al subir de regreso a mi habitación, escuche murmullos en la entrada de la casa.

Me coloque en un lado donde nadie me viese y , a través de una pequeña ventana pude observar a Ben con una chica.

Pensé que era cualquier muchacha pues no la reconocía muy bien , pero al acercarme más , me di cuenta que era alguien conocido.

No puede ser.

Veía a aquella tan conocida joven , con lagrimas en los ojos e implorando a Ben que le perdonase.

_Sabía que él y ella habían terminado._

_No te a perdonar inútil._

Ben dio un suspiro y trataba de separarse de _ella _, pero_ ella_ se acercaba mas y mas a él.

De pronto , mi primo la abrazo con fuerza y le beso en su frente.

Yo estaba devastada.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Habrán regresado?

¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué carajos me afectaba tanto?

Si Ben y yo no éramos nada , solo _primos_.

Primos.

Pero ahora ninguna lágrima descendió por mi rostro.

El dolor ya había pasado.

Mi corazón estaba tan destrozado que ya no podía sentir el dolor.

Lo que necesitaba era venganza.

Y estaba preparada.

¿Pero, qué hacer?

Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Momentos después , Ben entro abruptamente y me asusto.

El también se sorprendió y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que lo había visto con _ella_.

-Gwen … no me digas que …

-No necesito decirte nada. – respondí fríamente. Mi frialdad y dureza habían vuelto a aparecer llenando mi personalidad de aquella mascara de la cual todos me conocían.

-No Gwen , necesito explicarte …. Julie y yo … - comenzó a decir Ben pero yo interrumpí.

-No necesito saberlo. Ya lo sé. Y lo suponía. – Reí maléficamente - ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que podía ganar tu corazón, si aun pertenece a ella?

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Ben fingiendo confusión.

-Vamos Ben , no seas estúpido. Lo sabes muy bien. Por cierto, ya no tengo hambre así que subiré a mi cuarto.

-Gwen no me hagas esto. – dijo Ben y me tomo por el brazo.

-Corrección. No me lo hagas a mí. – y diciendo esto me aleje de ahí.

Definitivamente iba a cobrar venganza. Solo necesitaba la idea.

Hmm.

La encontraría , definitivamente.

* * *

**A/N: Bien , aquí termina el capitulo. Ojala les haya parecido tan bueno como siempre. Ya ya , lo bueno ya viene .**

**Por cierto , gracias al lector que me brindo la corrección de que Gwen practica el judo . Sorry. Respecto a Ben y Gwen en este capítulo , no eran nada. Aunque parecía que había algo , bueno si lo hay pero aun no completamente.**

**Me siento triste por Gwen , osea ella será lo que será pero realmente quiere a Ben pero como siempre , Ben lo arruina todo. Así que la venganza es válida.**

**Por cierto , cabe aclarar que el prox. Capitulo que publicare mañana es especial. Es el único capitulo donde interfieren terceras personas. Quiere decir que hay una parte de Kevin y de Julie (Lo ocurrido antes de que Julie se reconciliase de nuevo con Ben en este capítulo) y una parte de Ben y Gwen , que ocurre después de este capítulo. Espero no confundirlos.**

**Estoy hasta el tope de trabajos! Y ensayos! Y todo eso! Y me he sentido cansadísima y con dolores de cabeza , pero en fin estoy bien.**

**YA ES SEPTIEMBRE! MES PATRIOTICO! Y MI CUMPLEAÑOS! (: **

**Les dejo saludos a los lectores y me despido pues tengo que estudiar Geometria Analítica para el examen de mañana. Nos vemos!**


	10. Planeacion

**A/N: Feliz día! O semana o lo que sea. Mi fin de semana estuvo intenso pero muy padre y ahora esta semana estoy repleta de proyectos y exámenes! NECESITO RESPIRAR! Pero bueno, como el día de hoy no tuve nada que hacer, decidí actualizar.**

**Espero que logren entenderle, esta sencillo; simplemente lean con atención.**

**-Ben 10 no me pertenece. Por cierto, Ben & Gwen me recuerdan mucho a Peter Parker & Mary Jane, no creen? Si yo sé, los héroes de los comics y acción prefieren a las pelirrojas!

* * *

**

KEVIN

Había terminado con la presumida de Gwendolyn. La verdad me estaba hartando de esa aburrida relación, bueno no era tan mala. Era una muy buena relación . Gwen sabía muchas cosas. Y siempre que podíamos nos _divertíamos _un poco. Pero bueno, yo no era de esos que se enamoran de una chica y permanecen fieles. Eso es para idiotas.

Nunca había sido el chico playboy del colegio, más bien era de esos que provocaban el bullying a los jóvenes, pero al estar con alguien tan popular como Gwen era muy conocido. Muchos imbéciles se morían por ella, mas yo siempre reía con sorna al saber que ella simplemente tenia ojos para mí.

Aunque las cosas ahora eran algo diferentes.

Ya encontraría a alguien mejor.

Tomaba mi buena soda fría y veía un programa aburrido en la tv.

De pronto , el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Pensé que era uno de mis camaradas ,pero al ver a través de la ventanita , me di cuenta que era una chica bajita y de rasgos asiáticos.

Abri la puerta.

-Hola , ¿ que se le ofrece? – pregunte con galantería. Yo nunca hacia eso , solo con chicas lindas y ella era una chica muy linda.

-Hola , necesito hablar de algunas cosas contigo. – respondió la joven.

-Seguro , pero no te conozco. – respondí algo confundido.

-Soy la nov .. digo ex novia del primo de Gwen.

-¿Y?

-Te vengo a hacer un trato. ¿No te gustaría vengarte de ese par de primos? – pregunto la joven con una sonrisa de maldad. Hmm , me estaba agradando eso.

-¿La razón? – pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Ellos están enamorados. Esa es la razón por la cual tu princesita Gwen termino contigo.

¿Enamorados? ¿Primos? ¡Por Dios! El mundo si que estaba loco. Nunca permitiría que Gwen estuviese con otro chico que no fuese yo , pero resulto que ella estaba enamorado del patético de Benjamin Tennyson … ese mocoso estúpido , siempre terminaba ganando.

Ya me las pagara.

* * *

JULIE

Kevin me dejo entrar a su casa y ahí le conté todo el plan. Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía vengarme de esos dos.

-¿Estás segura que eso funcionara? Quiero decir, Gwen es una chica muy astuta y peligrosa. – dijo el pelinegro con cierta indiferencia.

-Ya te dije que funcionara … - respondí mientras me acercaba a él seductoramente y comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello negro.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kevin mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba mas a él. – eres muy inteligente Yamamoto , no tanto como Gwen pero eres muy inteligente…

Nuestros cuerpos se acercaban mas y mas, había una fuerza , una intensidad que nos atraía … era la maldad lo que nos hacia compatibles , ese deseo de venganza hacia los no-tan-inocentes. Sentí un escalofrío cuando nuestras narices rozaron y rápidamente, Kevin se apodero de mis labios. Sus besos eran fríos , fuertes , intensos … tan distintos a los besos de Ben , que eran suaves y dulces.

Pero que con Ben , el no me importaba. Lo que me importaba era vengarme de la maldita de Gwendolyn para hacerle mostrar a todos quien era ella _realmente_.

Pero por un momento, me divertiría con Kevin , al fin sentiría estar con otra persona que no era Ben.

* * *

GWEN

Me pase horas pensando cómo realizar mi venganza triunfal. Debía de ser la mejor de mis venganzas.

Busque a través de la Internet , libros , investigaciones y … nada.

Mientras veía una película en la pequeña televisión de mi habitación , encontré la respuesta.

Oh , era perfecto.

Y demasiado cruel. Era tan cruel la humillación que estaba a punto de realizar.

Sentí un tremendo escalofrío . ¿Era capaz yo de hacer algo como eso?

Qué bueno que la patética de Julie no tenía poderes. O un reloj alienígena.

¿El día perfecto? El baile escolar. Era perfecto mi plan, solo necesitaba hacer unas cosillas para poder completar y ver la cara de humillación de Julie el día del baile.

Me reí un poco pero sentí un sentimiento dentro de mí. Una pesadez que me ponía en duda.

¡Al diablo con los sentimientos! Debía hacerlo.

Alguien toco la puerta.

Era Ben.

* * *

BEN

-Gwen necesito hablar contigo – dije mientras miraba a aquel par de ojos esmeralda que me hipnotizaban.

-No hay nada de qué hablar – respondió Gwen mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, pero yo jale de su brazo y se lo impedí. – No.

La pelirroja suspiro y me miro directamente a los ojos. No mostraba más que una expresión fría. La misma de siempre.

-No me salgas con explicaciones Ben , ya sea a que vienes a explicar y no necesito saberlo. Al contrario , me alegra que tu y Julie hayan regresado.

-No regresamos … simplemente … - dije con cierta rapidez

-Bla bla – se mofo Gwen – tonterías.

La mire. Ella seguía siendo terriblemente hermosa , pero tenía esa expresión , ese vacío que mostraba. Era tan diferente a la Gwen que yo había conocido toda mi vida.

-Gwen , ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tu no eras así. La Gwen que yo conocía era más alegre , inmadura , tonta y todo eso pero nunca era vengativa. Y tú lo eres. – dije mientras me recargaba en la pared.

Vi cierto temblor en ella, pero volvió a suspirar.

-La gente cambia Ben . Yo soy una de ellas. – respondió ella con actitud.

_Oh Gwen , a veces realmente te odiaba._

-Te odio Gwendolyn Tennyson. – dije con seriedad. La amaba, pero a veces era tan perversa que me hacia odiarla demasiado.

-Te odio Benjamin Tennyson. – respondió Gwen.

-Buenas noches. – dije y me aleje de ahí. Realmente no íbamos a terminar en ningún acuerdo.

Me recosté en mi cama y reflexione. Pero no acerca de Gwen , sino en lo que ella me había contado acerca de la invasión alienígena. Teníamos que estar preparados. Y eso incluía a Kevin.

Nadie dijo que la vida de héroe era sencilla.

Mejor dicho , mi vida nunca ha sido sencilla.

* * *

**A/N: Ojala le hayan entendido. La parte de Kevin y Julie es lo que ocurrió antes de que ella se reconciliase con Ben en el capitulo anterior. La parte de Ben y Gwen ocurre después de que Gwen se da cuenta de la reconciliación y comienza a planear su venganza.**

**Oh Gwen es malísima! Espero que algunos ya hayan comenzado a pensar de la venganza de Gwen. Es parecida a la de una película algo antigua. Esta escalofriante. Y lo de Julie también este medio fuerte. En fin, el prox. Capitulo ya viene lo bueno!**

**Les dejo saludos a todos mis lectores y les agradezco por sus reviews.**


	11. Caos

**A/N: Pues bien, aunque el college sea tedioso, no puedo dejar de escribir. Aquí viene! Por cierto esta es la parte de Gwendolyn.

* * *

**

Llego mí tan ansiado día, o mejor dicho; noche. El baile del colegio.

Generalmente hacían ese baile para los que eran de nuevo ingreso y sobre todo, para socializar.

La decoración del enorme salón donde se realizaban las fiestas escolares era muy elegante pero tenía ese toque juvenil. El ambiente era agradable, juvenil y con ese aroma a ponche y licor. El salón era lo suficientemente espacioso para que 1000 personas estuviesen ahí.

Hice demasiados esfuerzos y pague una cantidad considerable a terceras personas para que me ayudasen con mi pequeña _bromita_. Así, si alguien se enteraba nunca pensarían que yo era la culpable principal.

Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien. Carajo, si a mí todo me salía bien.

Platique con algunas amistades, muchos chicos me dirigían la mirada e incluso algunos me invitaban a bailar un poco.

Si, la soltería era buena a veces.

Nada debía de salir mal.

Dirigí mi mirada rápidamente a la parte posterior del escenario donde se coronaria a la Reina de baile_. Perfecto_.

Pestañee un poco y lo siguiente que mis ojos vieron, fueron un par de ojos esmeralda casi idénticos a los míos que me miraban fijamente a lo lejos.

Conocía muy bien ese par de ojos.

Mire fijamente a ese joven que me miraba, pero mi mirada era fría y arrogante. Tan típico de mi.

Ben estaba a unos metros lejos de mí, tomado de la mano de la pelinegra. _Patético_.

Su expresión era alegre , tranquila y serena. En cambio la de Julie era triunfante , orgullosa , presumida.

La odiaba.

Necesitaba venganza.

Y estaba a punto de ocurrir.

De pronto, unos brazos tensos me tomaron por sorpresa por detrás y sentí un tremendo escalofrió.

-¿Qué quieres Kevin? – pregunte con indiferencia.

-Vamos , ¿No quieres pasar un rato conmigo? – dijo Kevin con voz sugestiva.

Pude sentir la mirada de alarma de Ben a lo lejos , mas yo tan fría como siempre respondí.

-No gracias.

-Vamos Gwen…

Pero antes de que yo pudiese responder , los organizadores principales del baile aparecieron en la tarima y pidieron atención.

Había llegado el momento.

No había marcha atrás.

-Ha llegado la hora crucial de este precioso baile. – dijo la mujer organizadora mientras movía con cierto nerviosismo una de sus manos , pero su semblante era alegre.

_Oh sí._

El hombre que estaba al lado de la mujer , abrió un sobre. Sentía como si cada movimiento , cada segundo fuese más lento que una tortuga.

_Vamos._

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. Intentaba controlar mis nervios , pero era muy difícil. Era una terrible batalla. Rayos. Sentía como si algo no estuviese bien.

El hombre dijo el nombre del rey del baile , un muchacho rubio que no me intereso saber nada en absoluto.

_Ya casi._

-Ahora , la reina del baile de esta noche es … - dijo el hombre con voz ruidosa.

-¡JULIE YAMAMOTO! – grito la mujer animadamente.

Algunos voltearon a mirarme fijamente. ¿Acaso pensaron que yo ganaría este año? Tal vez si no fuese por el fraude que hubo en las votaciones , yo hubiese ganado. Pero en fin , daba igual. Estaba a punto de ganar. Ya casi.

Los aplausos comenzaron y algunos chillidos. Veía a la estúpida mosca muerta de Julie subir poco a poco la tarima. Escuchaba murmullos de que ella era hermosa.

_Oh si , tu vestido blanco será hermoso pero dentro de unos segundos se arruinara._

Pude observar la expresión de la pelinegra. Algo desorientado pero contento. Claro , toda chica anhela ganar esa estúpida corona falsa.

Comencé a sonreír con gusto y sorna. Pero de pronto, en la pantalla que estaba en la tarima se apago y segundos después , comenzaron a aparecer fotografías.

Y eran fotografías mías.

Y no eran simplemente fotografías donde sonreía o salía fotogénica.

Eran fotografías donde salía bebiendo, yo solo me había embriagado una vez en mi vida y sabia que me habían tomado fotografías aquella noche en casa de una amiga. También salieron fotos vergonzosas y algunas demasiado sugestivas con mis antiguos ex novios y …

Comencé a sudar frio. Sentía la mirada extraña de todos. Inclusive la de Ben.

Voltee para mirar a Kevin y el simplemente rio maléficamente.

Vi la expresión de la "nueva reina del baile" que me miraba con satisfacción y gusto.

_Oh , ustedes dos , malditos bastardos._

_Mierda , mierda , mierda!_

_Carajo!_

Me habían ganado. Estúpidos, ya verán.

Ahora mi reputación estaba arruinada. Ya no era más la Gwen _perfecta_ que todos pensaban que era, había salido mi lado imperfecto.

Y me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Sentí la mirada triste de Ben.

Oh Ben.

Y note a lo lejos, como la enorme cubeta estaba a punto de ser tirada por aquel muchacho obeso que había contratado.

Pero ya no me sentía gustosa ni con deseos de venganza.

Me sentía sucia, despreciada , inútil.

Eso es lo que yo era. Lo que yo nunca quise admitir.

La voz de mi abuela Verdona sonó en mi mente.

"_No lo hagas hija mía."_

Ella sabía, sentía lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

¿Qué hacer? Todo había dado un giro tremendo.

Quería gritar, desaparecer, morirme incluso. Pero sin pensarlo, corrí como psicópata hacia la alta tarima donde estaban los ganadores. No me importo, ni siquiera pensé en todos los espectadores que me estuviesen mirando en ese momento.

-¡NO! – grite y empuje a la pelinegra del lugar donde ocurriría la venganza.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

La enorme cubeta llena de … aquel liquido viscoso , rojo y hediondo cayó sobre mí.

Sentí como si me arrojasen la peor basura del mundo.

Escuche gritos de asombro.

Permanecí inmóvil, con mis ojos cerrados.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que mi precioso y carísimo vestido rosa se había convertido en un vestido rojo-pálido y hediondo.

Quería gritar desesperadamente. Pero no podía.

Todos mis malos recuerdos , mis maldades , mis venganzas , corrían a través de mi mente.

Dios, ¿Qué clase de persona era yo?

Todo era tan rápido que sentía como si mi cabeza fuese a estallar.

Solté lagrimas de dolor , sentía todo mi maquillaje arruinado.

Veía las miradas de todos , algunos asombrados , otros murmurando , algunos comenzaron a reírse. Mas Ben me observaba , sereno , tranquilo , preocupado.

¡A quien le importaba! Era la humillación escolar! ¡Era la basura que ahora todo mundo se burlaría!Era la noticia del año!

Escuche la risa maléfica de Julie. Ella había obtenido la victoria.

Y todo por culpa mía , si no hubiese evitado todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Pero a quien le importaba.

De pronto sentí un golpe horrible en mi cabeza , me sentí mareada y rápidamente caí al piso inconsciente.

No supe que ocurrió hasta que cuando volví a abrir mis ojos , vi a la mujer organizadora que me miraba preocupada.

Pero ahora se escuchaban gritos, explosiones y …

Alienígenas volando y corriendo a través del salón.

La invasión.

Vi a _mi héroe_ , ahora _Ultimate Big Chill* _que volaba a través del salón , que estaba todo destruido y sin techo.

Sonreí débilmente , me sentía cansada , humillada ; mas no importaba nada más que _mi héroe_.

-Te amo Ben . – dije en voz baja a mí misma.

Si. Lo amaba. Y ahora no me costaba admitirlo.

Me levante rápidamente y sin importar como estaba vestida o lo que pensarían de mi , comencé a crear mis campos de fuerza.

Ahora no importaba nada.

Lo único que importaba era ayudar a _mi héroe_ a salvar al mundo.

* * *

**A/N: Magic!* Ahí está el capitulo. Oh , estamos en un clímax de la historia. **

**¿Qué tal? Les agrado? Pobre Gwen! Al fin se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Me gusto mucho , tan emotivo , tan dramático , justo lo que quería. En fin , ya se dieron cuenta de que película me base para la venganza de Gwen? Si. La película llamada **_**Carrie**_**(1976) , se las recomiendo pero si esta algo fuerte.**

**Ya comencé exámenes , y guess what! Cumplo años el sábado! (: ya sere mas vieja jejeje , en fin les deseo a todos un fin de semana excelente, que descansen , salgan al cine o hagan tareas o lo que sea. Creo que actualizare la prox. Semana pero hasta el prox. Viernes por los exámenes , aun asi esperen con ansias.**

**Saludos!**


	12. Despues de la tormenta viene el arcoiris

**A/N: UPDATE! Ojala se la hayan pasado súper en estas fiestas mexicanas, bueno para los que viven en México. Por ahora, me ha ido bien en los exámenes aunque aun no los he terminado. **

***BEN 10 No me pertenece. Por cierto, el domingo pasado vi a un niño con un camiseta de Ben 10 y tenia lucecitas! Me cae que yo la quiero.**

***Warning: Lean a su discreción.**

***Turno de Ben.

* * *

**

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido; que no tenía tiempo para pensar en el dolor que sufría mi cabeza.

Lo único que importaba era vencer a esos estúpidos aliens.

Y no era tan fácil; pues eran demasiados. Y además, las personas corrían con histeria por todos lados buscando una salida.

Una gran parte de mis pensamientos en esos momentos eran acerca de Gwen. Me preocupaba saber como estaba, lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes en frente de todo el colegio no era cualquier cosa. Por la manera en que mostraba su rostro, sabía que no podía sobrellevarlo. Además había caído inconsciente al piso y no sabía cómo se encontraba.

Logre ver a Kevin que ayudaba a algunas personas a salir del salón destruido, yo sabía que él era un patán y que nunca quiso apoyarnos, pero cuando note ese acto tal vez no-heroico , sonreí débilmente.

También vi a Julie Yamamoto que estaba tirada en el piso , gritando porque se había fracturado una pierna y no había nadie que la ayudase , me dirigí hacia ella ( aun siendo un alien) y volando , la lleve a un lugar más seguro para que le ayudasen.

Me sentía mareado y agotado , pero aun había batalla. Para mi sorpresa, vi a mi prima creando campos de fuerza.

Oh Gwen. Me estaba ayudando.

Su rostro era irreconocible y su vestido rosado se veía húmedo y de un color rojizo, pero yo sabía que era ella pues no conocía a otra chica que tuviese tanta fuerza como ella.

Podía sentir la tristeza, la frustración que ella estaba proyectando y sintiendo , pero ahí estaba , en vez de correr y desaparecer del mundo estaba ahí , siempre ayudándome.

Nunca supe cuando tiempo ocurrió pero cuando me di cuenta ya no había rastro de ningún Alien.

Regrese a mi forma normal , al típico Ben Tennyson que todo mundo consideraba como un chico simple .

Vi a muchos amigos siendo auxiliados por paramédicos y a Julie que había sufrido un desmayo.

Pero ya no quise saber nada de ella ; gracias a ella Gwen había padecido la peor humillación de todas.

Escuche a un caballero que decía que un alien bueno había eliminado a todos. Ahí fue donde sonreí. Yo era un héroe , pero nadie nunca sabría quien era yo _realmente_.

Busque a Gwendolyn, pero ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. Sentí que un par de ojos me miraban, esperando a que yo también le mirasen, y me percate que esos ojos provenían de la abuela Verdona.

Nadie más que yo notaban la presencia de aquella mujer que había dejado el amor verdadero únicamente por el hecho de ir a regresar a su planeta para salvar al mundo.

Verdona no pronuncio ni una palabra pero sus ojos me dijeron que tenía que buscar a Gwen.

¿Dónde buscarla?

Bueno, conocía muy bien a Gwen y ella no era de esas de que se escondían en un closet o en algún lugar escondido para desaparecer.

Sabia donde estaba.

Camine hacia mi casa tranquilamente aunque dentro de mí , mi corazón latía muy rápido.

Al llegar a la puerta , note que el auto de mis padres no estaba ; como siempre en sus reuniones .

Subí tranquilamente las escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me senté en mi cama y me puse a reflexionar por un instante.

_Gwen será lo que será, pero nunca dejaría de amarla. Ella es mi todo._

Mis pensamientos permanecieron así por un tiempo y me dirigí a la ducha. Poco a poco me sentía más tranquilo pero aun había algo de preocupación en mí.

Ya cambiado y vestido de ropa cómoda y sencilla; tuve el sentir de que había alguien más en la casa.

Me dirigí a _aquella _habitación y note que había una presencia de una chica en la cama.

Era la chica más hermosa de todas , la chica que me perseguía todas las noches en mis sueños , la que nunca me dejaba descansar en paz.

"_Something about the way__  
__You look tonight__  
__Something about the way__  
__That I can't take my eyes off you__  
__Something about the way__  
__Your lips invite__  
__Maybe it's the way that__  
__I get nervous when you're around__  
__and I want you to be mine"_

Se encontraba recostada en su cama y entonaba una canción con voz suave.

Me acerque a ella , pero al parecer ella no se había percatado de que yo estaba ahí. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados , como si estuviese pensativa en su propio mundo. Poco a poco los fue abriendo y no se sorprendieron al encontrarse con mi par de ojos , al contrario permaneció contemplarme por un tiempo.

Su rostro era pálido , su mirada se veía perdida y vacía ; si alguien la mirase no podrían descubrir que esa persona era Gwen. No se veía hermosa, al contrario se veía destrozada , rota , usada pero para mí ella era la mujer más bella de todas. Su cabello color fuego estaba suelto y suave como siempre , había cambiado su vestido rojo-rosado sucio por una bata color azul de satén. Su mirada era profunda y triste , se le notaban las ojeras de tanto llorar o tal vez de cansancio.

-Gwen … - dije con voz tranquila al acariciar su cabello con delicadeza.

-Perdóname Ben , por favor … - respondió mi prima al evitar por un instante mi mirada , se coloco sus manos en su rostro para que yo evitase ver sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? – respondí mientras separaba sus delicadas manos de su rostro y las apoyaba en las mías.

"_And if you need a reason why__  
__It's in the way that you move me__  
__And the way that you tease me__  
__The way that I want you tonight__  
__It's in the way that you hold me__  
__And the way that you know me__  
__When I can't find the right words to say__  
__You feel it in the way"_

-Porque soy una basura, ¿Cómo puedes amarme? - dijo ella sollozando

-Shhhh … Gwen , no lo eres. Eres la chica más valiosa que conozco. Lo que hiciste por Julie fue muy valiente. Te admiro. Te amo Gwen , no te amo porque eres mi prima y te conozco de por vida , te amo por lo que eres , por tus cualidades , tus defectos , tu inteligencia , tu belleza , tu amor por los demás , te amo incluso cuando te ríes , cuando sonríes , cuando te enojas y me golpeas o me dices sobrenombres ofensivos , te amo a pesar de todo. Quiero estar contigo hoy y para siempre Gwen , no importa lo que nos pase , si nos dicen enfermos , yo quiero estar contigo.

Lagrimas descendieron del pálido rostro de Gwen , sus ojos me miraban con ternura y preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro Ben? ¿Estás seguro de que me aceptas así como soy y que nunca me dejaras? – su voz era suplicante pero poco a poco su voz era más tranquila.

"_Something about how__  
__You stay on my mind__  
__Something about the way that__  
__I whisper your name when I'm asleep"_

-Si … - conteste en un suave susurro.

Tome con suavidad su barbilla y lentamente roce sus labios con los míos. Ella permaneció estática , con sus ojos cerrados. Pero lentamente comenzó a responder , con suavidad , sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sentía esa aroma fragante a lilas que provenía de ella.

"_Maybe it's the look__  
__You get in your eyes__  
__Oh baby it's the way that__  
__It makes me feel to__  
__See you smile__  
__And the reasons they may change__  
__But what I'm feeling stays the same"_

Poco a poco el beso tomaba más intensidad, sabía que no era un beso como los que habíamos compartido tiempo atrás , este beso era diferente , era un beso de amor.

No demostraba egoísmo ni lujuria, sino simplemente amor.

Rodee mis brazos en su delgada cintura y la presione más hacia mí. Sentí un escalofrió cuando ella accedía con gusto a mis besos que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

-Mmmm .. – decía ella entre besos.

Llego un momento en que por alguna extraña razón , los dos estábamos en su cama.

Sentía temor pero a la vez excitación al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Estás segura Gwen? Quiero decir … no quiero que te arrepientas de esto… - pregunte mientras poco a poco la despojaba de su bata de dormir.

-Ben , te amo. ¿Qué importa más? No me arrepentiré, si así lo fuese ya te hubiese sacado de aquí.- respondió Gwen con una suave risa.

Sabía que Gwen era hermosa pero no tan _terriblemente_ hermosa ; la conocía muy bien pero ahora ella me estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerla por completo. Las veces que estuve con Julie habían sido con risas y algo tontas , sin experiencia. Pero ahora que estaba con Gwen , mi prima ,simplemente quería tratarla con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Mientras nos entregábamos el uno al otro con todo nuestro corazón, me di cuenta que Gwen era una chica que necesitaba mucho amor. Sus padres casi nunca estaban con ella y por eso ella buscaba el afecto de otra manera, como ella era popular, muchos chicos la perseguían y la admiraban , por eso ella podía sentirse querida.

Pero ahora que ella ya no tenía nada de ese afecto "superficial" , ¿Qué sería de ella? Gwen era una chica muy frágil pero siempre aparentaba ser fuerte. Pero ahí estaría yo , cuidándola.

Además, ¿Podrían nuestros padres aceptar esta relación? Sabía muy bien que esto no sería muy bien visto, ¿pero a quien le importaba?

"_I can't put my fingers on__  
__Just what it is that__  
__Makes me love you, you baby__  
__So don't ask me to describe__  
__I get all choked up inside__  
__Just thinkin about the way"_

La besaba por todas partes con cariño , escuchaba sus suaves gemidos y sus palabras dulces que me decía al oído.

Ella me abrazaba y me besaba con efusividad , como si estuviese necesitada de mi. Mas todo era hermoso , era perfecto.

Gwen nunca me dejaría de sorprender.

Llego el momento donde nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno. Como hombre y mujer. Ese era el propósito del ritual de amor más puro de todos.

Terminamos .Tranquilos.

Tenía a la chica más bella de todas en mis brazos, que me abrazaba con ternura y sobreprotección.

Su mirada , si esencia iba a permanecer por siempre en mi vida.

-Ben … - dijo ella tiempo después mientras se acurrucaba mas a mi pecho.

-¿Hmm? – pregunte y la voltee a ver. Su rostro emitía un destello inmenso.

-Y … ¿Qué haremos después de todo esto? - vi su mirada de preocupación.

Le di un beso en su frente y la abraze mas fuerte.

-Bueno … podemos irnos a Alaska y tener cinco hijos , compraremos un iglú y un perro y ahí viviremos por siempre , comiendo grasa de ballena.

Gwen hizo un bufido.

-Pff. Qué cosa más estúpida dices , además ahí no habrá smoothies.

-Oh tienes razón , bueno podemos irnos a vivir a Arizona y comprar una casa rustica y tener muchos hijos. ¿Te parece?

-Duh , ahí hace mucho calor. – respondió Gwen mientras hacia un gesto de desaprobación.

-Bueno , entonces … podemos irnos al planeta donde vive la abuela …

-¡Eso no! ¡Nunca! – grito Gwen al interrumpirme.

Me encantaba ver el rostro furioso de Gwen.

-Caray Gwen , ¿Entonces a donde te gustaría vivir?

-No lo sé , pero no me gustaría dejar Bellwood. Por ahora solo quiero estar contigo. – dijo en un tono de voz seductivo.

Me acerque a ella para besarla vorazmente y después pregunte:

-¿Me amas?

Gwendolyn se comenzó a reír y acicalando su cabello y acercándose a mi , me golpeo con fuerza.

-Claro que si te amo _freak. _Ahora abrázame de nuevo y descansemos.

"_There's nothing more to say than__  
__I feel it in the way_"

-Auch , eso dolio. –respondí y la abraze con fuerza , a tal punto de que momentos después , mi prima se quedo profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

Si … esto de ser Ben Tennyson ; no tiene precio.

**A/N: Bien , ¿Les gusto? Ojala y si. Duele decir que el próximo capítulo será el epilogo de esta historia , pues no la quise alargar sino perdería el trama. Pero esperen mas historias en un futuro no tan largo.**


	13. Epilogo

**A/N: Aquí está el epilogo. Les agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que dedicaron algo de su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Por ahora no escribiré un fanfic Bwen hasta que tenga una nueva inspiración, quiero decir si tengo pero necesito una trama que realmente me guste para crearla.**

**-Ben 10 no me pertenece

* * *

**

EPILOGO

* * *

BEN

Algunos años después…

Despues de un largo día de trabajo, me dirigía a casa algo pensativo. Mi hijo cumpliría tres años en menos de una semana y aun no sabía que regalarle.

¿Algún juguete nuevo? ¿Ropa? ¿Un viaje a Disneyland? ¿Disfrazarme de algún dibujo animado para hacerle reír? Cuando deje de pensar , me percate que ya había llegado a casa.

Al fin.

Pude ver algunos juguetes tirados en el jardín y la risa de un niño que se escuchaba del patio trasero. Sonreí.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta de la entrada. Pude sentir esa calidez familiar y dulce que me producía cada vez que estaba en _mi hogar_. Note que mi esposa y mi hijo no se encontraban en el interior por lo que decidí salir al jardín trasero , un par de ojos pequeños me miraron con alegría y cada vez se me acercaban más un par de pequeños brazos para recibir un abrazo.

-¡Papito! – grito mi hijo con júbilo mientras lo cargaba y lo alzaba para hacerle reír. - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si hijo mío. – respondí

-Voy a ir por mis _jueguetes –_y dicho esto , Ken se fue corriendo con rapidez hacia el interior de la casa.

-Llegas tarde. –una voz que perfectamente conocía se acerco a mí. La joven tenía los brazos cruzados, con su vientre algo abultado y mostrando enojo, aunque sabía que lo hacía para molestarme.

-Vamos Gwen, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo. – dije mientras me acercaba a lo joven para besarla con cariño – pero ya es viernes, así que es fin de semana familiar.

La pelirroja , o mejor dicho _mi_ pelirroja hizo una mueca graciosa pero sonrió. Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en las pequeñas escalerillas que conducían a la puerta trasera.

-¿Ya pensaste en algún obsequio para Ken? - pregunto Gwen sin dejar de soltar mi mano.

-Hmm , si pero no sé si te guste la idea – dije mientras colocaba mi mano libre en mi barbilla.

-Adelante

-Estaba pensado si nos fuésemos de viaje a Disneyland o a cualquier lugar y ahí hacerle la fiesta. O , ¿Qué tal ir a visitar al abuelo Max el día de su cumpleaños y ahí le hacemos una fiesta?

Gwen se quedo reflexiva unos momentos.

-Me gusta la idea de visitar al abuelo Max, ya sabes que Kenny lo quiere mucho solo que tenemos que hablarle para organizar todo. Además, mi madre me hablo hace días y me dijo que le gustaría visitarnos y ver a su nieto.

-De acuerdo , está muy bien la idea.

-Por cierto Ben , ¿Recuerdas lo de adoptar a Devlin el hijo de Kevin? Ya sabes lo que le paso a Kev y a su madre no me gustaría que el pequeño Devlin se quedase solo , no te gustaría …

-¿Adoptarlo? – pregunte alzando una ceja. Ella asintió.

Vaya , esto de tener hijos sí que era una responsabilidad. Teníamos un hijo de tres años y estábamos esperando al segundo y ¡adoptar a un tercero! , era mucha responsabilidad ; apenas podíamos cuidarlos pero cuando conocimos al pequeño Devlin pude ver la expresión enternecida de Gwen al verlo. Pobre Devlin , el no se merece una vida triste y sin sus padres.

-Lo he estado pensando y … está bien Gwen. Lo adoptaremos. – dije mientras miraba sus preciosos ojos esmeralda que se encontraban cristalinos.

-¿Es enserio Ben? Gracias. – Gwendolyn me abrazo con efusividad y me beso profundamente. La aparte momentos después , diciendo:

-Tranquila Gwen , o Kenny nos vera ; ya tendremos toooda la noche para estar juntos. – Ella me miro divertida y respondió.

-Pervertido.

-Tú también lo eres, así que mejor no digas nada.

Y Gwen se quedo callada. Su cabeza reposo en mi hombro izquierdo por un largo rato. De pronto, Ken apareció con un bonche de carritos y dinosaurios de juguete.

-A _juegar_ papi – dijo Kenny con una sonrisa.

Me separe de Gwen mientras ella se iba al interior de la casa a preparar algo de comer y me puse a jugar con mi pequeño hijo. Si eso de tener una familia es lo máximo.

Aun tenía mi vida secreta de superhéroe y sonreía cada vez que mi hijo hablaba de un superhéroe que luchaba contra los alienígenas al cual admiraba mucho. Algún día, cuando crezca sabrá la identidad de aquel admirado héroe.

Pero no había más felicidad que estar al lado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Habíamos pasado por tantas cosas Gwen y yo para poder estar juntos , incluso una vez estuve a punto de perderla en _aquel_ accidente pero a pesar de todo , tuvimos la suerte de superarlo todo. Ahora nuestra labor era vivir como familia y educar a nuestros hijos. La vida no es perfecta , pero nunca cambiaria ni un instante de mi vida , con tal de tenerla a _mi lado_.

* * *

GWEN

-¿Y entonces el pony termino feliz siendo amigo de la vaca? – pregunto Kenny mientras se acurrucaba más a su sabana azul rey.

-Así es hijo mío. – respondí mientras acariciaba su cabellera castaña , tan idéntica a la de su padre.

-Qué bonito cuento …

-Bien querido , es hora de dormir porque mañana hay que levantarnos temprano para ir a visitar al abuelo Max y celebrar tu cumpleaños . – dije mientras le besaba su frentecita.

-Si mamaíta …

Antes de que cerrara la puerta de su recamara, Kenny volvió a hablar.

-¿Mami?

-¿Si amor mío? – pregunte mientras me volteaba para mirarlo.

-Te quiero mucho. – dijo Ken con una sonrisa destellante y poco a poco cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Kenny. – dije en un suave susurro.

Ya , un poco más tarde mientras me cepillaba en cabello para descansar me miraba a través del espejo. Ya no era la chica alocada , popular , presumida de antes ; nunca volví a ser popular. Me enojaba fácilmente , si , pero me moderaba mucho. No quería arruinar la estabilidad que tanto había anhelado.

Ben y yo pasamos por un terrible camino. Nuestros padres descubrieron que salíamos y nos dijeron que éramos un par de enfermos , nos separaron por un largo tiempo ,ocurrieron muchas cosas , tuve un accidente , pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo eso ya paso. Nuestro amor era tan profundo , tan real que pudimos vencerlo todo. Decidimos casarnos hace tres años y ahora somos una familia.

Al principio , a mis padres y mis tíos no les agrado el asunto pero poco a poco fueron cediendo y aceptando las circunstancias , aunque ya no los veíamos frecuentemente. El abuelo Max acepto nuestra relación con agrado e incluso nos ayudo muchísimo para conseguir la casa en la cual ahora vivimos. Decidimos vivir en Bellwood , pues Ben quería que nos fuésemos a Alaska pero me refuse. Teníamos un auto , una casa pequeña pero suficiente y un hogar tranquilo. Además, ¡Íbamos a tener tres hijos! Me seguía viendo al espejo , a mis veinticuatro años ya era toda un mujer hogareña que cuidaba de su casa , a veces me enojaba porque mi esposo era un descuidado pero siempre intentaba mejorar.

Ese Ben , nunca iba a cambiar.

Me toque mi vientre y lo acariciaba con delicadeza. Podía sentir un cuerpecito dentro de mí que dormía tranquilamente. Sonreí con gusto , las madres tienen ese lazo amoroso cuando tienen a un hijo en su interior. Pero espera…

-Gwen , ¿Qué tanto te ves? – pregunto Ben con expresión extraña en su rostro.

-Ugh , mira Ben estoy gorda… - dije con voz triste.

Mire a Ben por el espejo y note que me miraba profundamente. Quería reírse pero suspiro tranquilo. Se acerco a mi por detrás , y rodeo sus brazos por mi cintura. Su cabeza estaba en mi hombro , mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

-Que va Gwen , solo tienes cuatro meses de embarazo y te ves perfectamente bien pero eso si , tus caderas se ven algo anchas …

-Osea que estoy gorda – dije mientras miraba a Ben haciendo cara de puchero.

-No cariño , no.- Ben me tomo de la barbilla y me miro directamente a los ojos. Su expresión era dulce y tierna , oh , era demasiado para mí. – Eres hermosa para mí y siempre lo serás. – se acerco a mi brindándome un cálido y tierno beso.

Aunque llevábamos años de estar juntos , aun sentía esa descarga eléctrica cada vez que el me besaba , pero me gustaba esa sensación , tan … sublime.

Rodee mis brazos a su cuello mientras me movía lentamente para profundizar el beso. Un tiempo después , Benjamin me miro con una expresión que solamente yo entendía y ambos , nos entregamos una vez más como hombre y mujer.

Tal vez en un futuro, teníamos que afrontar muchísimas cosas y contarle a nuestros hijos la _verdad _, pero aun había tiempo. No había de que preocuparse.

Por ahora, descansaría unas horas para ir mañana a visitar al abuelo Max y celebrar el cumpleaños de mí adorado Kenny.

Cerré mis ojos y soñé con el camino amarillo que terminaba en la verdadera felicidad. Y yo ya la había encontrado.

FIN.

* * *

**A/N: WAA! Se termino *sniff* pero todo tiene que acabar . Gracias a todos! Enserio Gracias! Los quiero a todos! :D**

**Ahora que termine examenes solo me queda suspirar y pensar en nuevas ideas. OMG! I need help! le tengo que hablar a un muchacho muy parecido a Ben Tennyson , okk.. creo que me volvere loca...**

**Saludos**


End file.
